Time
by 2tall2betrue
Summary: Its been years. The only thing she has seen was the deep darkness of the room and man that would inhabit it with her. Dark Fic. SasuSaku. Angst. Gore. Horror. Blood. Slight sexual scenes.


_**_*Warning: There is gore, slight sexual scenes, and dark stuff in here, so if you are not comfortable with that then please do not read, if not then go ahead and enjoy.*_**_

* * *

><p><em><span>"Madness is like gravity<span>_

_all it takes is a little push"._

_-The Dark Night_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"Deep into that darkness peering,_

_long I stood there,_

_wondering, _

_fearing,_

_doubting, _

_dreaming dreams no mortal ever dared to dream before."_

_-Edgar Allan Poe_

_._

_._

_._

_Time_

_One shot_

She opened her eyes, expecting... no hoping to see a glimmer of light. Instead she saw complete darkness.

This, however, did not shock her. It became her little routine ever since he brought her here. For so many years, the number long forgotten, she has been locked up in his ever bearing room of solitude. The darkness used to get to her, it used to scare her out of her mind, because she had no idea what lied in the darkness. What monsters and creatures lurked and stalked the innocent beings of the world. Now she knew.

Now she knew that mere steps away from her stood the creature that has been haunting her in her nightmares. He was clocked in the shadows of the dark room, but she knew he was there. He was watching her, with his red eyes, memorizing each and every movement she made. She was used to this. To this man. No scratch that, monster.

Taking a deep breath, she tried with all her might to get up from her sprawled position on the bed. But like many times before, she had no energy, all of her chakara was sucked out of her and she was too weak to even move a finger. The man, detecting movement from her, came closer. He had no intentions of helping her, he rather came closer to simply have a better view of her struggling face. It amused him greatly that she still had so much hope and fire in side of her over the years of being with him. She laid there, arms above her head touching the mantlepiece of the bed, one leg bent while the other laid straight against the mattress.

Oh was she a sight to see.

He came even close, and made his intentions clear to her once he sat down on the edge of the bed. The bed dipped down allowing his weight to be taken in. The women, not wanting to be any close to him, tried her hardest to move her body as far as possible away from him. Her attempt failed, she was simply too weak to be able to make any movements of her own.

"Now now Sakura-chan" He said with clear mocking intent in his voice. "Don't you want to be close to the man you so deeply love?" He faked heart ache, finding it humorous the way she would scrunch her nose at him and send him a sneer of pure anger.

He merely laughed at her attempt of appearing fierce. For he knew the truth of her true inner being. Of how weak and fragile she actually was, of how she always needed saving from the dark world outside, and how she secretly hoped that he would one day love her back as much as she loved him. He knows that, that day he left her on the bench to seek revenge on his brother was the day that her heart was split in half. That she always prayed for him to return to her, to sweep her off of her feet, and make her his princess. And now was exactly what he was doing.

At the tender age of twenty three, he has grown to be one of the few most strongest men alive in the world. He was capable of unthinkable things. Standing at a proud six foot two, he was not a person to be taken lightly.

"Sasuke"

He tilted his head to look at the girl calling him. She still had the look of anger painting her face, but slowly and surly it was starting to melt off. Over the days of keeping her locked up in the room, he was finally getting progress from her. She was finally returning to her old self.

"Yes"

She took in a deep breath, hoping her voice would not quiver in her attempt to yet again reason with him.

"When will you let me go?"

His eyebrow arched, the darkness masked his face from her, but he was still shocked at her persistence to continuously ask that annoying question. He decided to not answer her. It was getting really aggravating for him to tell her over and over again that he was not planing of ever letting her go. That this was were she is meant to be, for the present and the future. Right next to him.

"Hn"

That reply again, she thought. How annoyed was she of that reply of his. Whenever she would ask him a question he would always say that little word of his. At first she would get mad at him for not properly answering her but now she was just too tired to care.

"I really miss my family you know." She started. "I haven't seen them for so long. I also miss my friends. Naruto, Ino, Hinata, Sai, you know the gang?" Many times she would simply just start talking to him about whatever came to mind. The silence always got to her, it bothered her, so she would try to start a conversation with him. Most of the times he would give her no reply, but she would still go on. She would still talk about her old life, how fun it was, and how she missed everyone. After awhile he would stop listening.

This time he merely nodded his head at her empty talk, with no intentions to reply to her. Instead he climbed closer to her unmoving body, He positioned himself over her. Both arms on each side of her head supporting himself, while his lower region was straddling her waist. His face was only inches away from her own, She could feel his breath on her cheeks. The closeness allowed her to finally be able to have a better look of his handsome face. His sharp red eyes were staring down at her, his perfectly sculptured nose was breathing in her alluring scent, and his soft thin lips were slightly parted in desire of taking her.

Her cheeks flushed a rosy red. Her chest became to take in deeper breaths, making her bosom swell up and down faster against his own chiseled chest. The close proximity, not at all a new position for her, brought her a rush of excitement to run through her. Shame long gone from her system, all she felt right now was a animalistic need to have this man on top of her to do the most intimate act with her. She desired him. And he desired her.

He leaned his head down to capture her small plump lips with his own. Feeling the smooth connection form, he lazily licked his tongue over her moist lips allowing a small moan to escape from Sakura's mouth.

She desperately wanted to help him with their penetration of each others bodies but her own body was too reluctant to move. She yet again realized that she was too weak to engage in such activities with him. With no other idea forming in her head, she simply went slack in his loving embrace. He quickly caught on with her lack of involvement in their heated kiss.

He reluctantly raised his head, away from her own, and looked deep into her eyes. He knew that she was weak from no chakara flowing in her system and the lack of training over the years, but he still desired her.

Her weak feeble face was staring up at him, begging him not to continue with his intentions of penetrating her. He tore his eyes away from hers and stared at the wall ahead of him.

"If I give back your chakara, do you think you will have more energy?" He asked. She was shocked by his question, it seemed as if he was truly concerned for her well being. Not wanting to lose such a great opportunity she yelped out a timid yes. He got up from his towering position on top of her, making a squeaking sound from the bed. He stormed out of the door, letting a small amount of light seep into the room for only a small glimmer before he slammed the door closed.

Outside, he formed hand signals to take down the chakara restraining bearer in the room. Momentarily Sakura could feel her warm light green chakara start to slowly flow again in her system. Truthfully it would take her many days for her to have her full chakara abilities back, but this small amount was good for now. It made her have hope again that she would be able to escape from this cruel place.

Although Sasuke may have seemed tolerable at that time, he was truly a sadistic person that craved to see her cry in agony and beg him to stop. He would only stop once she would say those four words. "I love you Sasuke-kun"

A couple of days have now passed, her chakara was almost fully restored but Sasuke had not once visited her in his room. It was making Sakura feel a strange feeling, maybe it was worry that he was planning something horrible to her again or maybe it was just simple boredom of being locked up in a room, being allowed to do nothing but allow her thoughts to wander. She planned so many escape ideas, all however resulting in her capture again.

One idea stood out from the rest. One idea was her last hope of going home to her loving family and reassuring them that she is okay and that everything would be fine from now on. That one plan was her last chance of her keeping her sanity in place.

Once Sasuke would come in through the door, she would take action.

In no little time was she graced with his presence again, he seemed as normal as ever.

"Have you missed me, my love?" He was at the edge of the door, the door being open allowed some light to enter the dark room. She simply looked up at him and gave him a small reassuring smile that she did actually miss him, and that she was glad he came to see her today. A bit shocked at her actual willingness to show her true emotions to him, he let a small smile of his own to form on his face.

Taking three big steps towards her, he stood right in front of her sitting position on the edge of the bed. She was forced to look up at him, and he look down at her. He grabbed her chin into his hand and lifted her up for him to plant a chaste kiss on her delicate pink lips. Letting her chin go, he let himself sit down right next to her. Their bodies grazing each others.

"Ano Sasuke-Kun."

Sakura looked at him, her jade green eyes sparking with an intent to do something. Sasuke moved his head closer to hers.

"Yes"

She abruptly leapt up from her sitting position, and instead came down to a almost kneeling position in between his legs. Sasuke looked down at her, no flicker of any type of emotion forming on his face. He simply looked indifferent by her sudden action. She on the other hand seemed as if she would pass out from embarrassment any second now.

She shyly put her small delicate hands onto his lap.

"I-I wha-want to thank you." Her whole face was tomato red, but she still went along with her intentions. She looked up at him to see his answer, but he simply nodded at her for to continue. She slowly brought her hands to the hem of his pants, took grasp of the purple rope holding his pants up and tugged.

She yet again looked up at him for guidance. He got up from his sitting position to allow her to continue. She, with trembling hands, brought down his black pants. Next she brought down his undergarment.

Her whole body became too shack at that moment. Sasuke returned to his sitting position, allowing Sakura to have her face right in front of his manhood. Although they have repeatedly had sex together, he never forced her to pleasure him down there in such a way. He was actually shocked that she was willingly doing this to him. However, he had no intentions of letting his guard down, he knew she was planning something and he was not going to let her escape just because of his lustful desires.

His cock was fully erect. Sakura brought her thumb to the tip of his cock, it jerked at her movement but she continued with her actions. She rubbed her thumb at the tip, and then slowly and smoothly brought it down. She leaned her head towards the organ. She looked up at him again, but then quickly looked down from embarrassment. Sasuke was looking at her so intently, with such deep desire, that it seemed it was clouding his eyes.

She let her pink tongue come out of her warm cavern, and touch his throbbing manhood. Saliva leaked out of her mouth. The taste already engraving itself into her tastebuds. She circled her tongue at the tip, trying it out for the first time. Pre-cum landing in her mouth. She didn't stop. She raised her body a bit, and opened her mouth wider. She finally took in his cock into her mouth.

It was pretty big, and a foreign thing in her mouth. She had no idea what she was suppose to do next. Tears slowly started to from, and one by one they fell down her face. She took his member out of his mouth and started to sob.

Sighing Sasuke got up, and brought his pants up at the same time.

"Go clean yourself up in the bathroom."

He brought out a hand towards her, and helped her get up on her own two feet. She wobbled but then ran past him towards the bathroom. The bathroom was outside the room. The bathroom had a window, unlike the room. The bathroom was her plan.

He watched her leave, her tears leaving droplets onto the floor.

She slammed the door shut. She did not have a lot of time. She turned the faucet on, allowing the water to pour out and make as much noise as possible. She only had a five minutes tops before he would demand her to come out. She hoisted herself on to the toilet, allowing her better access to the small window. She pushed the window doors open, allowing the cold air of winter to hit her right in the face. She had no time to think about how wonderful it felt to feel the outside world again. She brought her hands out, grasping the sides of the window for support, she leaned out and jumped down out of the window into the freezing cold. She stumbled, but she landed on her feet. Taking no more time to lose, she quickly pumped chakara into her legs, knowing that it would signal Sasuke that she was using her chakara which would alert him that she was trying to escape.

Pushing herself, Sakura began her run towards freedom. The place where he held her was in the middle of the forest surrounded by trees and now snow to cover up their tracks. Sakura ran as fast as she could. With so many years out of practice and locked up in that dark room, she was really slow for a ninja. However, she had a head start and that was all the hope she needed to tell herself to continue running straight ahead from Sasuke.

Her surroundings seemed the same to her, but that did not stop her from trying to run even further away from the house. She knew that Sasuke was probably out there already looking for her, already tracking her down, and knowing exactly where she is. He could be mere feet away from her.

All the tall trees and branches slowed her down. Making her zig zag from one tree to the other, almost crashing into one. After running for almost twenty minutes straight, she was getting tired. She could feel her chakara decreasing and her need to stop increasing. Looking back, not seeing anyone behind her, Sakura reluctantly stopped to catch her breath and sit down for a second.

Taking shallow breaths, she could see her puffs of air come out of her mouth, it was freezing cold, and she only had the clothes from what Sasuke gave her. It was her old long red shirt with the Haruno symbol on the back, some pants that Sasuke found, and warm slippers. Horrible things to wear during the winter, but she had to deal with whatever she could. She leaned down against one of the trees, pressing her weight down onto the living object, and allowing her to rest for a couple of seconds.

That was the last mistake she made that day. Once her body became completely relaxed, the tree poofed, leaving smoke everywhere and two huge arms wrap around her. She tried to struggle out of the arms, but she was too weak again to fight back. She arched her head to the back to see who her capture was. To no surprise, it was Sasuke.

However, his look was different from his usual indifferent look. This look only came out sometimes, it was dark and menacing. His was looked twisted in an unusual way, it scared Sakura. She only saw him this way a couple of times, but never this bad. He looked completely like a monster.

"Out for a run?"

His mouth was right at the tip of her ear, grazing it with his smooth face and leaving butterflies to fly around in her stomach. His smooth husky voice was making her heart do flip flops, but at the same time she was scared beyond belief.

He loosened his hold on her body, allowing Sakura to wrench herself from him. She stumbled in her attempt to get away from him and plummeted down onto the crisp white floor. Her face digging itself into the cold winter snow. His feet an inch or so away from her face. He lifted his cladded foot,to bring it straight down onto the back of her head. She felt the force on her tousled pink hair, but dared not move an inch in fear of him adding even more pressure.

He slid his cladded foot down the side of her neck to the base of her back.

"Tell me, love, what happens when you disobey me?"

She remained silent. It was better to not answer, then say the wrong thing and get an even more angry Sasuke.

He clicked his tongue at her.

"Punishment."

His silky voice traveled down for her to hear. It brought more tremors to run down her body. She was completely stuck. She had no way of escaping, her whole body was engulfed in the cold, but she could not get up until he would allow her. If she tried anything now, it would only bring more harm to her. She wished she never tried to escape, but it was her only chance of returning home.

Her only thoughts were of how a disgrace of a ninja she was and that she deserved this torture.

Sasuke brought his body to a crouching position, allowing his foot to decent itself from her back. Taking one of his kunia out of his pouch, he grabbed it with his fist, allowing the cool metal to be surrounded by his warm rough skin. He brought it to the same location were his foot was previously located. Sakura had no idea what was going on, but her senses were up, trying to depict anything that was occurring to her and around her surroundings. Sadly however, she did not see nor hear how he brought out his lethal weapon, nor that it was mere centimeters from puncturing her delicate skin.

He brought it down even more, to the crook of her neck where her long red shirt began. The sharp tip of the tool touched her creamy skin, but never went any deeper, instead it was used to slice in half the fabric that was barely bringing warmth to Sakura's body, He flicked the cloth to the side, to bring even more accesses to his eyes the smooth silky back of the women sprawled on her stomach.

For now her body was still, but she was waiting for the perfect opportunity where she could find Sasuke distracted for a single second so she could strike and then run. However, it seemed her plan was never going to occur. He was flawless. He was calculating. And most of all he did not let his eyes wander anywhere except for her trembling body. His eyes were locked onto to her. Her face was tilted to the side, hoping to game a glimpse of what he was doing to her, but all she could see was his arm clad in all black.

Her back was freezing cold from the constant breeze going by her body. Tears fell down her face.

"Sas- Sasuke, ple- please."

She pleaded.

He ignored.

"Its time for your punishment, my love. I can't have you try to run away from me again, now can I?" He faked innocence in his voice. She knew he had no drop of innocence in his being.

"Tell me, who do you belong to?"

She did not answer him. She knew the answer he wanted to hear, but she could not allow herself to say those words. More anger seeped into his already raged filled body. His tongue darted out of his mouth, licking his dry lips. Her disobedience would be the end of her.

"Since you do not know, then you give me no choice but to teach you."

His warm big hand landed on her back. Making a slap sound to reach her ears, her back was so cold and numb from the winter air hitting her flesh, she didn't even feel the slap.

He, with complete gracious movements, slid his colossal hand from side to side of her chilled back. His movements brought slight warmth to her. His other hand still held to kunai, which he brought the tip to graze over where her shoulder ended and her back began.

"Yes, this would be a good spot indeed." He mumbled to himself.

He added pressure to his weapon. A small gasp of horror came out of Sakura's mouth but she did not allow herself to give him the pleasure of hearing anymore of her cry's. She bite down on her bottom lip, almost drawing out blood. He took his time with her so called punishment, he enjoyed hearing her discomfort cry's that would slip out from her. It was too painful and agonizing for her. The weapon was deeply inside of her, slashing and turning. Blood splattering everywhere. The site was beautiful.

The white was tainted with the deep amber color of red.

Sasuke loved every second of it.

After an hour of harrowing pain and sorrow, he finally took out his kunai from her dripping red flesh to see his masterpiece done. A low rumble of sadistic laughter left his lopsided grin. It taunted her, but she could not think of that. No she could only think of the ongoing pain she felt.

He flopped Sakura onto her back, making her red painted back land on the cooling white snow. Bringing small amount of comfort to her. Once she landed, a flop, she opened her eyes to come in contact with his.

He had a twisted look to his face, one she has never saw before. It made her cringe in fear for her life. He dipped his head down, capturing her unwilling cold blue lips into a tender passionate kiss. She had no willpower to resist, she was quickly losing much needed blood, and her head was not thinking straight. Her consciousness was wavering from being awake to falling into a deep abyss of sleep. Finally, tired of her attempt of staying awake, she let her eyes close once again but this time she only opened them again after weeks of much needed sleep.

He lifted her broken body off of the ground. He held her close, as a lover would hold their beloved love, with the gentlest ability that he could. He walked towards the house, not caring about a single thing in the world except for the sleeping beauty in his arms. His actions were not regretted by him. He had to do that, for her to know that she was completely and utterly his.

She belonged to him!

Once inside the warm little hut, he brought her back into their dark room. He lied her down onto their bed and lied down right near her. Watching as her small angelic face scotched up in pain, as small puffs of air came out of her delicate pink lips, and how she huddled closer to him.

Later he would wrap her wounds up, but now he would just lay here with her watching her face sleep. He truly loved her and he knew for a fact that she loved him.

Days went by and she did not wake up from her slumber, Sasuke knew he was a bit harsh with her punishment but he did not regret it. She would wake up soon, and see the true gift her punishment led to.

Jade green eyes opened with a startle. Her head shut up and her body sat up into a sitting position. She was shocked she was still alive. Her upper torso was naked except for the bandages wrapped all around her. They were new, meaning Sasuke was recently hear and replaced the old ones. A jolt of pain seized her movements. She cringed from the pain but still tried her best to get off of the bed and onto her two feet.

With much force and strength, she finally made her two feet touch the ground and she was able to get up. She was still weak but very determined. She staggered on her legs, falling onto the ground making a thumping sound.

Sasuke barged into the room, looking frantically in what happened. His eyes landed at her feeble body on the floor. He stormed up to her, bringing her up into his chest for support. Her head landed on his chest, hearing the soothing beat of his heart. She laid her head on his chest, bringing small comfort to her. Taking in a deep sigh, his strong masculine scent filled her nostrils.

Sasuke looked down at her. Mesmerized by her movements. Sadly he had to pry his eyes away from the beautiful scene to look at the clock, it read eleven forty five, only fifteen minutes until the clock struck twelve. He laid his hands on the top of her shoulders, trying his best to be as gentle as possible, he didn't want to bring her anymore pain.

He pushed at her body, she looked up with questioning eyes. He simply shook his head at her. He took her small hand into his own, intertwining their fingers with each others and pulled her to follow him. Each step he made, she needed to make two more. He was too tall for her, she only reaching his shoulder. But she obliged to his command and followed him wherever he was taking her. She had no more willpower to deny him anymore.

They left their dark room, in the beginning e would blindfold her eyes, but over the years he stopped. They formed a type of trust for each other. The walked through the long hallway, zig zagging through the narrow way. Sasuke finally stopped his movement once he reached the huge room where the table was wiring for them to sit down. Sakura almost crashed into his back when he abruptly stopped his movements, but she caught herself before she could make contact.

She peaked from behind Sasuke, curios what was in front of them.

There was a table, an elegant long table. Filled with all kinds of different types of food. The scent came flying, and hitting into her nostrils, feeling it with all the delicious appetizing smells that the foods produced. Sakura looked up at Sasuke, clearly questioning his intent, he simply smiled down at her. Her stomach growled, she hasn't eaten for a long time, Sasuke only managing to make her eat so much while she was unconscious. She looked down at embarrassment, her whole face turning tomato red.

She was about to take a step towards the food, with full intent to eat with all her might, but she was stopped by a pull from Sasuke. He still had her hand in his own. She shot him an annoyed look, but he dismissed her and tugged her along to follow him again. There at one of the corners of the room stood a seven feet tall mirror. He took her their.

"I have something to show you."

Sakura nodded her head, feeling fear seep into her system again at his words.

He turned her around, face facing him but back facing the mirror. She buried her face into his chest, wrinkling his clothes, but too afraid of what he wanted to show her. He pulled at the bandaged wrapping on her body, allowing it fall down onto the ground. Her back was yet again bare to him, milky flesh out for him to see.

"Look" He said.

She, being too scared to deny his commands, lifted her face from his warm chest and tilted it to look at the mirror. There she saw her back. Instead of the smooth creamy flesh that she so hoped to see, she saw red angry marks. Marks that spelled out something. Marks that bond her to the man in front of her.

_There, on her back, it read. Sasuke-kun_

_She turned her head away from the gruesome scene. Tears forming in her eyes, and slowly dropping down her cheeks. Leaving warm wet marks. She raised her head to look at him, he was smiling down at her. She formed a timid smile on her face and wrapped her arms around him._

_"I love you Sasuke-kun"_

_"Happy New Year, my love."_

**_Fin_**

**_POP ! POP! HAPPY NEW YEARS YOU GUYS! POP! POP!_**

**_Hello dear readers, thank you for embarking in such a journey with me. I would like to say that I hope all of you, whoever you may be, will have an awesome new year filled with joy and laughter. Although this may have been a dark _****_fix, and I do not want anyone to have such a fate at Sakura did in this story, I hope you liked it all. _****_This was my first one shot, I hope you guys liked it, I tried really hard to make it as interesting as possible. Also this is pretty special not only because it is my first one shot but also because it is a NEW YEARS SPECIAL._**

**_Total word count: 5,133_**

**_Please review and tell me how I did. Did you guys like it, hate it, or simply speechless? Please do tell me your opinion so I can have feedback and improve in my future stories._**

**_Me Out ;)_**


End file.
